gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Ku ciemności: Epizod 01 – Ostatni spośród Sithów
Było po pogrzebie. I chociaż w życiu Luke’a było wiele smutnych momentów, mężczyzna nie zdołał się jeszcze do nich przyzwyczaić; jako chłopak z farmy niemalże widział, jak jego wujostwo płonęło na jego oczach. Wuj był dla niego jak ojciec, ciotka — jak matka. Jedyną drogą, którą mógł wtedy pójść, było towarzyszenie Benowi w drodze na Alderaan. Skywalker jednak wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy podjąłby taką, a nie inną decyzję, wiedząc, że i jego przyjdzie mu stracić, i to nie w aż tak dalekiej przyszłości. Luke chciał się odciąć od wszystkiego: od akademii Jedi, od polityki, w którą ostatnim czasem niechcący wszedł, po prostu od wszystkich przyziemnych spraw. Lokalizacja świątyni, w której szkolił nowe pokolenie upadłego przed czterdziestoma latami zakonu, musiała pozostać tajemnicą. Jego uczniowie jednak, podobnie zresztą jak on, w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy niejednokrotnie opuszczali system. Teraz Ben Solo, czyli jego siostrzeniec, wraz z dwójką swoich przyjaciół z roku podjął się misji dyplomatycznej jako emisariusz przewodniczącego komitetu senackiego ds. polityki wewnętrznej Nowej Republiki Lanevera Villechama. Oczywiście za zgodą swojego mistrza. Skywalker początkowo wahał się. Wiedział jednak, że prędzej czy później jego uczniowie będą musieli zmierzyć się ze światem wewnętrznym, podobnie jak zwykli to robić Jedi, do ostatnich swoich dni wierni Starej Republice. Luke zatrzymał się. Był zmęczony. Piaski Jakku, na której zdecydował się pozostać przez parę dni, nie uspakajały go. Przeciwnie, wręcz o wiele bardziej drażniły. Można by uznać to za dziwne, bo przecież do dziewiętnastego roku życia mężczyzna mieszkał na pustynnej Tatooine. Niejeden jednak zapomniał, jak bardzo nie lubił tamtego terenu i jak bardzo chciał go opuścić tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. Jedna sprawa nie dawała mu teraz spokoju — Snoke. Od czasu ich pojedynku minęło kilka tygodni. On jednak wciąż żył, z czego Luke zdawał sobie sprawę. Martwił się, że jego przeciwnik rośnie w siłę. Obawiał się, że w przyszłości będzie on w stanie zagrozić pokojowi w galaktyce, a także równowadze, którą nowe pokolenie Jedi starało się podtrzymać za wszelką cenę. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy. Było ciemno, a jedynym, co chociaż w niewielkim stopniu oświetlało pustynię, były gwiazdy na niebie. Po kilku minutach Skywalker poczuł, że wchodzi coraz głębiej wewnątrz swojego umysłu. Coraz bardziej zaciskał powieki, pod którymi co chwilę tworzył się nowy obraz. Nie był to jednak sen. Było to coś więcej, coś, dzięki czemu Luke czuł się, jakby fizycznie był w innym miejscu. — Snoke… — powiedział mężczyzna, wciąż napinając organizm i nie wychodząc ze stanu głębokiej medytacji. — Pokaż się… Luke przestał reagować na bodźce. Nie czuł ani powiewającego wiatru, ani podłoża, na którym siedział. Pocił się coraz bardziej, wiedział jednak, że to konieczne, jeżeli chce zobaczyć to, co chce zobaczyć. — Widzę cię — powiedział. — Widzę cię teraz… Luke uniósł się nad ziemię. Widząc to, ktoś mógłby uznać, że mistrz Jedi lewitował. Wszystko to jednak działo się za sprawą Mocy, która przenikała go teraz tak samo, jak przez całe jego życie. Snoke wszedł to pomieszczenia, które podobnie jak jego prywatny apartament, zniszczony przed paroma tygodniami, zbudowany był z bliżej niezidentyfikowanego szarego metalu. Otworzył drzwi, a jego szturmowcy poczęli strzelać z blasterów, nie patrząc nawet gdzie. Wysoki humanoid nie wyglądał jednak tak, jak Skywalker go zapamiętał. Teraz jego twarz była zdeformowana, co jednak nie odbierało mu siły, którą za moment miał zademonstrować. — Sithowie… ostatnia szóstka ożywionych przez Shmi — powiedział, uśmiechając się przebiegle. — Po śmierci swojej pani wycofali się na Nieznane Rejony, no kto by pomyślał… Użytkownik ciemnej strony Mocy zrobił dwa kroki do przodu. — Witajcie, Darcie Olderze, Darcie Sassku, Darcie Swacherze, Darcie Szpadlu, Darth Ashlo i Darth Violetto — powiedział. — Przyszedłem zakończyć ten etap historii galaktyki! Sześcioro Sithów momentalnie zapaliło swoje krwistoczerwone miecze świetlne. Co ciekawe, Snoke stał tak, jak stał. Pierwszy ruszył Darth Older. Humanoid jednak wyminął jego niezgrabny cios, następnie chwytając za jego trzymające miecz świetlny oburącz dłonie i miażdżąc kości. Snoke odepchnął starszego człowieka na bok, w efekcie czego ten przewrócił się, będąc następnie zmiażdżonym przez nogi swojego przeciwnika. Drudzy zaatakowali Szpadel i Ashla. Snoke jednak szybko rozbroił kobietę i odepchnął na bok, aby następnie po niedługim szermierczym pojedynku zamordować Szpadla, przeszywając jego serce klingą miecza Ashli, która po chwili zginęła w wyniku zmiażdżenia czaszki przez olbrzymią dłoń Snoke’a, uprzednio zostając przyciągnięta przez niego Mocą. Następną ofiarą humanoida był Sassek. Sith nie umiał się zbyt dobrze pojedynkować. Snoke obciął mu głowę jednym ciosem w szyję. Po chwili jednak sam został zaatakowany od tyłu przez Violettę, która rozbroiła go z zaskoczenia. — Darth Violetta! — uśmiechnął się na widok rudowłosej przeciwniczki. — Ładna jak zawsze! — Daj spokój! — krzyknęła, jak się zdawało, Sithanka. — Matka pomyliła mi płeć! Jestem mężczyzną! Dialog nie trwał zbyt długo, gdyż Violettę spotkał taki sam los jak pozostałych. Przy życiu był więc jeszcze tylko Darth Swacher. Snoke wyciągnął swoją rękę, nie posiadając już miecza świetlnego. Utrzymywał Sitha w powietrzu. W pewnym momencie zamknął oczy, wydając się bardziej skupionym. Po chwili klatka piersiowa Swathera zaczęła się nieludzko ruszać. Za sprawą sztuczek atakującego go syna Palpatine’a jego serce przedarło ciało, wciąż jeszcze bijąc, a wszystko to działo nad ziemią. Konający Sith popatrzył błagalnie na przeciwnika. — Już czas, aby Sithowie odeszli — powiedział Snoke, mordując ostatniego dziedzica doktryny Bane’a. Do pomieszczenia weszła ubrana w strój szturmowcy Padmé Kenobi. Widać było przerażenie w jej oczach, wywołane tak krwawym mordem ze strony jej własnego szefa. Snoke obrócił się w jej kierunku. Nie patrzył jednak na nią. Swój wzrok skupił na czymś innym. — Luke?! — powiedział. Skywalker otworzył oczy i momentalnie padł spocony na ziemię. Nie wierzył w to, że w sposób fizyczny znalazł się tam, gdzie jego przeciwnik mordował ostatnich Sithów. Przed utratą przytomności Luke złapał się za serce zupełnie tak, jakby odczuwał ból mordowanego przez Snoke’a Swachera. | Poprzedni = Ku ciemności: Epizod 00 – Prolog | Następny = Ku ciemności: Epizod 02 – Misja dyplomatyczna, część I }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania en:Towards Darkness Chapter One: The Last Sith